escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
X Factor Philippines
| last_aired = | host = Vanessa Hudgens | cohost = Reggie Lee Nia Peeples | judges = | broadcaster = ABS-CBN | finalsvenue = Smart Araneta Coliseum | image = | caption = | winner-name = TBA | winner-image = | winner-caption = | winner-origin = | winner-genre = | winner-song = | winner-mentor = | runner-name = | runner-image = | last = | year = 2016 | next = }} The X Factor is a Philippine television music competition to find new singing talent. The first series began airing on ABC-CBN on 1 January 2017 and finished on 31 January 2017. Vanessa Hudgens presented the series of the main show on ABS-CBN, while Reggie Lee and Nia Peeples presented spin-off show The Xtra Factor on Channel 2. The four judges were chosen as Philippine singers Charice Pempengco, Erik Santos and Martin Nievera as well as Philippine-descent American singer Hailee Steinfeld, whom was chosen to make the winner international, rather than just for Philippines. Auditions Online stage Submissions for The X Factor Philippines opened on 30 June 2016, and ended after four months on 30 October 2016 through an online video uploading system; where artists were also allowed submitting several songs. One week later, ABS-CBN announced on 6 November 2016 that 234 valid entries were received, lowered from the original 279. In order to shortlist the entries, ABS-CBN hired 3 music professionals from all 81 provinces in the Philippines, totaling in 243 professionals. The professionals shortlisted the 234 entries into a whopping 85, eliminated a total of 149 songs via several rounds. Live stage The auditions took place from 12-16 December, with 50 out of 77 artists qualifying to the next phase in the competition. Artists whom had multiple songs qualify to this round were once again allowed to qualify, with this happening to several artists. Same-song stage Table key : Eliminated immediately : Eliminated in song stage : Qualified to artist stage Collaborative-artist stage Part 1 Table key : Eliminated immediately : Eliminated in artist stage : Qualified to next stage : To be announced Part 2 Table key : Eliminated immediately : Eliminated in artist stage : Qualified to next stage : To be announced Same-artist stage Table key : Eliminated immediately : Eliminated in artist stage : Qualified to next stage : To be announced Qualifiers * Many songs that originally passed the auditions were disqualified to ensure an artist had only one entry (however, if the artist was with or featuring, it was accepted, as the other singer would then have to forcefully quit if disqualified.) * Ylona Garcia, Bailey May, Krystal Brimner and Andrea Brillantes were disqualified after their ages appeared to be both respectively 14, under 16 and 13 years old. For their inconvenience, they were given guaranteed spots in the final duel show of the junior version. First duel round The 38 qualified songs from the previous stage will take part in duets with other artists, shortening 38 artists to 19. A second chance round will also save another 4 artists, ultimately having ~23 artists pass to the next round. Hailee Steinfeld Charice Pempengco Erik Santos Martin Nievera Pagkakataon Second duel round The 24 qualified songs from the previous stage will take part in duets with other artists, shortening 24 artists to 12. A second chance round will also save another 4 artists, ultimately having ~16 artists pass to the next round. Finalists Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place Live shows Results summary ;Colour key Live show details Week 1 (1/2 January) *Theme: Participating entry *Musical guests: Hailee Steinfeld ("Starving") and Camila Cabello ("Bad Things") ;Judges' vote to eliminate * Judge: Act – reason * Judge: Act – reason * Judge: Act – reason * Judge: Act – reason Ratings Controversies See also